


Happy birthday Taehyung

by XxJiminlovexX



Category: NCT127, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJiminlovexX/pseuds/XxJiminlovexX
Summary: Idek what this is





	Happy birthday Taehyung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [essexdogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essexdogs/gifts).



 

“NAMJOON” Taehyung whined “WHAT!!!!” Namjoon screamed back at tae “I AM HUNGRY” Namjoon walks in the room “oh really I thought you were god?” Namjoon said while laughing “Pardon?” Jungkook said coming In  Namjoon sighs and mumbles “I am so done..” “YOUR HOPE HAS ARRIVED b****s!!!” Yells hobi, “what do you want to eat Taehyung?” Taehyung looks around and laughs “I don’t know” “EXCUSE ME” jimin yells “what are you guys doing old memes of us” Namjoon said “I WANT SPRITE” Hobi whines Jin comes in with a sprite but he is drinking it, “#$&*$# you Jin” said Hobi “atleast I am worldwide handsome” Jin said “I am A to the g to the u to the std” Yoongi said “shut up Yoongi” said Namjoon has jimin hit Yoongi because he was laughing and Jimin squeaked “Hey you guys” said Jonghyun  “ you don’t have a good voice Jonghyun” said Hobi “it isn’t that bad” said Key “thank you?” Said jonghyun “I KNOW WHERE I WANT TO EAT NAMJOON” soda Taehyung “where?” Said Namjoon while watching Tae put on a Gucci headband to cover his forehead, “panda express” everyone sighs but Hobi “ AYAYAYAYAYA SPRITE but I want hamburger and sprite!nto snakeu dummy” said Hobi “what the.. they don’t serve snakeu there dummy” said Yoongi then whispered to Jin and Jin spanked him like every single kpop boy does to each other (lol) “I will drive I am your fathers” said Jin “VROOM  VROOM WEEEEEE” said Johnny from NCT127  “how did you get here Johnny?” Asked Jimin “idk Taeyong told me to come with mark” “Hiiiiiii!!” Said mark “I HAVE A FUN GAME FORAFTER LUNCH” yelled Jimin “WHAT” yelled Taehyung “THAT GAME WHERE IF YOU LAUGH” all the people who had played it nodded there head “what is that?” Asked Namjoon and the rest of people “you will see”Said taehyung -after lunch and back at the dorms. Jimin laughed already before they even started and he squeaked and was crying from laughing and then turned around to see j-hope being weird “got get shorts on Jimin!!” Yelled taehyung -time pass- “this will be fun” said taehyung “SHUT IT” yelled jimin -SMACK- “NAMJOON YOUR FACE IS PRICELESS” yelled jimin while rubbing his backside “hahahahaha” Namjoon laughed “YOUR NEXT BUD GO GET SHORTS ON SJSKHWDJDFW” -time pass- “will this-“ -SMACK- OMG NAMJOON YOU FELL -time passes- “MAKE JONGHYUN LAUGH” Yelled jimin “no” said jonhyun -later- “today was fun”All of Bts, SHINee and NCT127 said laying in sleeping bags “hahaha” laughed Jonghyun “YOUR TURN” they all screamed -SMACK-

> * * *

 


End file.
